tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 12
Sign Ups (Closed) # Anne Maria-The Jersey Shore Reject-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:ElectraHeart11 Electra] # B-The Strong Silent Genius-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] '''Voted out in Wawanakwa Reloaded (14th)''' # Blaineley-The Insensitive Diva-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:GalaxyRemixZ Jordan] # Brick-The Cadet-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] # Cameron-The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] # Dakota (Cause no one wanted Dakotazoid gg)-The Fame Monger-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake] # Dawn-The Moonchild-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] # Jo-The Take No Prisoners Jockette-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] # Lightning-The Athletic Overachiever-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] # Mike-The Multiple Personality Disorder-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] # Sam-The Nice Guy Gamer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Miguelcamino Miguel] # Scott-The Devious-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phy] # Staci-The Compulsive Liar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mabel] # Zoey-The Indie Chick-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Brick and Dawn Conflicts Relationships Attractions Alliances Episode Galleries Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) BElimination.jpg|B is eliminated in Wawanakwa Reloaded. Elimination Table Episode 1: Wawanakwa Reloaded Chat '''Chris: Welcome to the new and improved Wawanakwa! We're bringing back 13 contestants from ROTI plus Blaineley to see who will be the next ASVU winner! Now let's welcome them back.''' Anne Maria: Hiya, Chris. *stares at the previous contestants and rolls her eyes* these losers? Ew. B: *Rolls eyes* Cameron: *squirts handsanitizer at everyone* Hello. Pleased to see you. Anne Maria: Hi, Bubble Boy. *sprays hairspray in his face* Sam:Hey guys! *starts playing on his gameboy* Oh, yeah! Yeas! Yes! Nooooo! Cameron: AGH MY GLASSES! *cleans them vigorously* Dakota: Move over, Glasses. *jumps in front of the camera* Hi! *waves* I'm Dakota. Dakota Milton. My daddy's the owner of Milton Hotels, if you didn't already know. Lighting *jumps out of a tree and lands on Cameron* Sha Lightning is here to make dwebs like him lose all the money Brick: *arrives* Oh it's this again. Dawn: *Appears behind Chris* Greetings and salutations, I dearly hope we can form friendships together. Brick: Maybe, I went to fashion school... I thought I was manly... anyway, hi everyone what have you been doing lately? B: *Waves at Dawn* Dakota: *face covering up the camera* Oh, sorry. Checking my mascara. And letting the world see my absolutely perfect eyes. Brick: Oh god... this again... *walks away* (CONF) This season I need a better strategy. Something creative... to help me. (CONF END) Cameron: *squeaky* Help? B: *Sielently helps Cameron* Brick: *helps Cameron* You ok? Cameron: Thank you very much. Now I need to change my clothes. They are dirty! *walks away* B: *Sits and thinks of a strategy* Scott: *whittles a stick* B: *Glares at Scott* Cameron: Did you know... *rattles off facts about whittling* Zoey: *arrives* Finally, back again! (CONF: My last few seasons here have been pretty...uh..."rough". But, with all that aside, I think I can actually do this!) Scott: Your creeping me out Bev. *scoots away from B* Cameron: *follows Scott, still rattling* Scott: *retreats to the Confessional* (CONF) Ah...the sound of silence. Cameron: And that is the history of whittling. Wait, where'd you go? *runs off in search of scott* Dawn: *Mumbles under her breath* (CONF: Scott is a evil scoundrel--! But he seems to have been less conivving... But that is no reason to forgive him.) Dakota: (CONF) *sits in the confessional, filing her nails, occasionally flashing a smile at the camera* ... *is still in the confessional twenty minutes later* Brick: *sitting thinking about what to do* Cameron: Ew. Dirt. *shudders* Mike: Hey everyone! Glad to be back-- uh, sort of anyway. How have you all been? Blaineley: *appears from the brush* talk about cheap service, I'm a celebrity people... Do you even realize who I am? *picks off the leaves and twigs that have attached themselves to her dress and then walks towards the group* Ew, what? Why are you all here? Brick: Because, we want to win money... :) Anne Maria: *throws a can of spray at Blaineley* Please leave, wannabe. *flips hair* Scott: *leaves the Confessional* Oh good. The bubble boy finally left me alone. Brick: I am going to go. *jogs* (CONF) This camp is weirder. (CONF END) Cameron: I would come, but I'm not physically fit! Jo: Whatever.... Brick: *runs down and sees Jo* Want to race, Jo? So I can see how much faster I am compared to you. :) Jo: I'm gonna say no.... only because your basically the worst... your father would be ashamed for challenging a lady. Staci: Yah, did you know that my great, great, great, great uncle Trevor invented bubbles? Before him, people with illnesses used to get thrown into the ocean. So sad. *frowns* Hey guys, I'm Staci. Did you also know that my great aunt Mildred invented toenail clipping? Before them you had to get new shoes every week since they always used to break through the front! Dakota: *pushes Staci out of the way* That's disgusting! Do you know what isn't, though? My face. Look at it. Wait, I need my blush. Someone get me my blush >:( Staci: Oh, that's so cool! *walks back* My great, great, great grandmother Pearl, she invented make up! Before then people who were undesirable were stuck looking ugly! Brick: Jo, lets race, you scared of getting beaten or something? Lightning: A Race. ShaYeah. I will run faster than both of you guys to prove I am the fastest man on the Island. ShaZam Brick: Let's go then! Jo: I'm not scared! Prepare to be dominated by someone with real talent! Dakota: That's horrible. Where is my blush? SOMEONE GO GET ME MY BLUSH. Anyways, are my eyebrows on point? *looks at the camera* Brick: *starts running up the hill* *shouting* Jo, sorry for challenging someone... like you. :s Jo: *runs up hill as well* Its cool.... Loser Brick: Ok... Crap I feel bad now.... *still running almost slowing down* Jo: *runs faster* Suck it Lightning! Brick: *slows down and goes back down to the bottom* I feel bad for challenging a girl... Jo: *gets to the top* Dawn: *Meditates in the forest* B: *Sketches a picture that represents his plan (with no description) for the season* (camera is unable to see B's drawing. Sam: *goes to see* Wow that's good man, but I think... (camera doesn't hear him) Mike: Well, um, I'll just go for a walk then? Good seeing you guys again, I guess... *walks to the forest* Dawn: *Gets interrupted after hearing the footsteps* Oh Hello? It's just... *Deadpan* You... Hello I guess... What are you doing around here? Mike: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, am I interrupting? I was just taking a walk...I'll go another path or something if you want? Brick: *walks into the forest* Oh there's people here... *walks up to Dawn and Mike* Hi Guys! Dakota: YOU! Girl with the huge red bow. Get me some blush right now. Staci: A big red beau? Why do you ask? My great, great, great beau is so romantic and sweet! Did you know that he invented brown sugar? Before him people had only white and raw, and there was much less variety for cakes! So sad... B: *Rolls eyes* Dakota: You do know what make-up is, right? Of course. Go get me some. Staci: Dakota, your foundation is crumbling! It's kind of like when my great, great, great grandmother Louise invented apple crumble! Before then you had to- oh right, BRB! Dakota: M-m-my FOUNDATION? NO! D: FIX IT QUICK. GO GET A MAKE-UP BAG. GO GO GO. >:( Staci: Yah, where's that? The cabins? Since I know who invented those! Dakota: No, it's in my purse over on the cabin porch. Ugh! Quick! *hides her face* Blaineley: *recovers from a concussion* Anne Maria, dear, at least I have a successful career and is well known every where. Who are you exactly? Anne Maria: I might not be famous, but at least I am beauitful. *sprays hair* Blaineley: Keep telling yourself that, because putting your fat on show is very appealing *she makes a gagging impression* Cameron: Anne Maria, the amount of hairspray you put in your hair may have side-effects. Brick: Many many side-effects wait does that even make sense? Blaineley: ...Stop talking please *glares at Brick* '''Chris: Well we're about to get started with our first challenge of the season, but first the teams! Those who made the merge in ROTI Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Scott, Zoey plus Blaineley, you are the Radioactive Rattlesnakes or Rattlesnakes for short. Those who didn't make the merge in ROTI, Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Sam and Staci, you are the Mutant Meerkats or Meerkats for short. ''' Sam: Awesome! I will be Mario Meerkat! I have beaten the game five times! Challenge 1 '''Chris: Greetings friends, I still have some... errr... things to do *laughs* so in the meantime you guys will run for fun around the island! The first team to have 3 or more people finish will win immunity and uh something else *laughs* so get to it! It'll take 10 lines to run around the island now go! I'll be here doing things hahahaha. ''' Anne Maria: *runs* (1) Mike: Uh, okay, I can do this...I think, anyway! *runs* (1) Anne Maria: *runs* (2) Mike: *runs* (2) Anne Maria: *runs* (3) Blaineley: I hate you Chris! >.> *runs* (1) Mike: *runs* (3) Anne Maria: *runs* (4) Blaineley: *runs* (2) Mike: *runs* (4) Blaineley: *runs* (3) Mike: *runs* (5) Blaineley: *runs* (4) Mike: *runs* (6) Blaineley: *runs* (5) Anne Maria: *runs* (5) Blaineley: *runs* (6) Mike: *runs* (7) Anne Maria: *runs* (6) Blaineley: *runs* (7) Mike: *runs* (8) Blaineley: *runs* (8) Mike: *runs* (9) Blaineley: *runs* (9) Mike: *finishes; panting* Done...phew...I don't think I did too bad. (10) Blaineley: *runs* (10) Okay I'm done, now someone please get me a double cappuccino macchiato right now before I pass out. *breathing intesifies* Anne Maria: *runs* (7) Dakota: *runs* (1) Lightning *runs* (1) Cameron: *runs* Dakota: *runs* (2) Anne Maria: *runs* (8) Dakota: *runs* (3) Lightning *runs* (2) Dakota: *runs* (4) Lightning *runs* (3) Dakota: *runs* (5) Anne Maria: *runs* Cameron: *runs* Dakota: *runs* (6) Anne Maria: *runs* Done! Dakota: *runs* (7) Lightning *runs* (4) Cameron: *runs* Dakota: *runs* (8) Lightning *runs* (5) Dakota: *runs* (9) Cameron: *runs* Lightning *runs* (6) Dakota: *runs* (10) Scott: *runs* (1) Lightning *runs* (7) Cameron: *runs* Scott: *runs* (2) Lightning *runs* (8) Cameron: *runs* Scott: *runs* (3) Lightning *runs* (9) Scott: *runs* (4) Brick: *runs* Lightning *runs* (10) My team Sha wins '''*the contestants see construction*''' '''Chris: Oh I didn't know you'd be back that fast haha. Well the Rattlesnakes win and get to stay in this cabin while the losers for the meantime will stay in the destroyed cabin! But first elimination! ''' Elimination Ceremony 1: Mutant Meerkats '''Chris: Well you guys lost so one of you is going home! Go in the confessional and vote!''' Brick: (CONF) *votes B* Ugh no. Dakota: (CONF) *votes Brick* I need to fix my make-up, so can we hurry this up? Anne Maria: (CONF) I was dragged unfairly into a loser alliance... *votes Brick* B:(CONF:*Votes Brick*) Sam: CONF Just get out of my life! I'm tired of you. After you are not a zoid you're too boring! *votes Dakota* END CONF Staci: (CONF) *votes B* Yah, I vote B! He totally discredits my family history. Do you know who invented history books? It was my great, great, great- *CONF Camera dies* Dawn: (CONF: *meditating* I vote for B, I sense he is in the illuminati.) give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving give me brick alpha's leaving - [[User:Dianted|'''You Gotta' Risk It To Get The Biscuit.''']] 00:07, March 9, 2015 (UTC) GIVE BRICK TO DIANTED IT'D BE FAIRER. --[[User:DerpyandDawn|'''I can read aura's''']] [[Message Wall:DerpyandDawn|'''and it looks like''']] 00:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) lol no [[User:Surferdude1219|Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts!]] ([[User talk:Surferdude1219|talk]]) 00:18, March 9, 2015 (UTC) how about I get it ;))))) [[User:DestructiveMilkshake|I need to sleep on the east side so my head will be closer to the ocean!]] 00:20, March 9, 2015 (UTC) '''Chris: Marshmallows for everybody except for B! Buh bye buddy! ''' Episode 2: B Afraid, B Very Afraid Rattlesnakes Cabin Lightning: That victory was soley brought to you by the Sha-lightning. Sha-bam Cameron: And Cameron. *throws his arm up in the air weakly* Woo hoo? Mike: Uh, yeah...go team! (CONF) hi Scott: *whittling* Zoey: Well, it sure does feel great winning the challenge! Am I right, guys? Cameron: Scott, would you like some more facts about whittling? Jo: *shaves* Lightning: lighting is bored. Lightning needs to beat someone in a competiton Scott: No Bubbles...please no. Mike: *walks over to Cameron and Scott* Heya Cam, hi Scott! Mind if I join the conversation? Scott: Meh...whatever. Knock yourself out...literally. Mike: Well, if that's how you want to be...I was just trying to be nice, you know. Like, a fresh start after the whole All-Stars thing. What do you say? I'm not asking to be friends, because I know you'll say no, but what I'm just asking for is a clean start. It would also help you with the competition, I think. Scott: *thinking* Well if you want to have a fresh start...go get me some barbeque chips. Mike: Sure thing! Where are they, though? Blaineley: imbeciles >.> Scott: How would I know? I'm the one who asked you to go fins some. Mike: Alright, alright, hold on, let me think...oh, right! Chef's kitchen! I'll be right back! *runs over to Chef's le place* Cameron: *reads book about whittling* Lightning: *starts running in place* Lightning is the fastest dude on the team. No one can beat lightning in a race Jo: (CONF) Lightning.... really?..... Blaineley: You're making a fool out of yourself, just because there are cameras situated everywhere doesn't mean you have to be a moron for screen time. Wait why did you call yourself Lightning, Rudolph? Or is that just a pseudonym for yourself, bless. Blaineley (CONF): I literally hate my team. I can't believe I actually agreed to return even after my two episode goddess run on World Tour, which lets face it, garnered me attention from across the globe which landed me spotlight roles as a presenter for America's Next Top Morbidly Obese which received critical acclaim. Unlike the others, who are nobody, I am someone. Meerkats Crushed Cabin Brick: Everything will be all right, team. We may have a crushed cabin, we may be one member down, but we have the knowledge and the power to win this next challenge. (CONF) I don't mean to brag or anything, but I won the leadership medal two years in a row. I only lost the third time because I left a man behind, but I didn't even-- No. I won't let that drag me down! We're gonna' win this thing! *Smacks his fist into his open palm* Ah...! I think I broke a pinkie! ... *Squeaks* Mommy--! Dakota: *sits on bed, reapplying make-up* Ugh. Shut up. *rolls eyes* I need to be perfect for the camera. Dawn: *In her bunk* Poor Dakota, She was always neglected by her father which is why she always needed to be in the spotlight... It's truly horrendous. With determination we can win the next challenge, I am going to head out to the forest feel free to come along--- I guess... *Leaves* Brick: Dakota, I do not mean to be rude to a lady, but if we do not cooperate together then there's a zero percent chance we can win these challenges. That's why I suggest a daily routine workout to strengthen our bond... and our bodies. *Smiles and places his hands on his hips* (CONF) I also won the exercise medal... *Shrugs* I was sort of a hotshot back at the academy. (END CONF) Dakota: Who cares? As long as there's more camera time for me. Now go away. I need to get some beauty sleep. Brick: W-Well... if that means you'll be able to perform in the challenge better than ever, then I'll do it! *Jogs out of the cabin* Dawn: *Feeding a rabbit a carrot before glancing at Brick* Oh, Greetings. How are you? Brick: *Skids to a stop* Uh, hey? *Turns around* Oh... it's just you. Well, I'm having a mighty fun time performing my mid-morning jog. Care to join in, maybe? Dawn: It's fine Brick, you don't need to include me just because the kids at your old school never included you... But I guess if you insist. Brick: W... What? *Tugs at his collar* W-W-Who t-told you th-that...? *Gulps* Dawn: *Puts hand on his shoulder encouragingly* Don't be embarrassed, It's the truth. I happen think it makes you a better person. *Smiles and walks off with a rabbit in her hand* Brick: *Chuckles nervously before continuing his jogging* How did she--? *Slams into a tree* (CONF) She's got my head all messed up... figuratively and literally. I have a headache now because of that dang tree. (END CONF) Dakota: AGH! THERE'S A FURRY HAIRBALL IN THE CABIN SOMEBODY GET IT OUT OH MY GOSH IT'S GOING TO KILL ME AND RUIN MY MAKE-UP THAT I SPENT THREE HOURS ON. Sam: It looks like a squirrel... CONF Dakotazoid would never be afraid of a squirrel. And that's why I don't like normal Dakota. Staci: Yah, did you know that my great aunt Mildred domesticated rabbits? Dakota: N-o-b-o-d-y cares! Get it out of the cabin! Sam: Well, technically there is no cabin but you cannot speak like that to a fellow teammate! *Throws Dakota out of cabin* Brick: *Jogging back when he sees Dakota laying on the ground* Hm? *Jogs over to Dakota and helps her up* What are you doing? Dawn: *Collecting sea shells and putting it in a plastic bag while humming and a squirrel runs up to her* Well hello there, How are you blessed one? *Lifts squirrel up to her ear* Oh of course. *Hands a acorn to squirrel and walks off picking up sea shells, and other things* (CONF: My team is interesting. But it is hard to be on a team with no leader, People refer to me as weird-- *Sighs* Not that it matters... Dakota is too focused on herself to be in the spotlight. because of her neglection as a child. I like Brick-- But he has a need to be dominated. Sam just focuses on Dakota, And Anne Maria would feel to insecure to lead the time. And Staci lies to much because she is afraid of what people will think of what her family really is- *Camera shuts of before she can say*) Challenge 2 '''*the contestants walk blindfolded into a mutated bee hive*''' '''Chris: *on a monitor* Surprise! Your challenge is to attempt to escape this mutated honey bee hive while battling some mutated bees. I will let you know when you guys are getting closer to the exit. Good luck! ''' Blaineley: you disgust me *feels around for an exit* Elimination Ceremony 2: TBA=